


Trick of the Light

by Leonawriter



Series: Broken Chain AU [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based in the Broken Chain AU, but non-canon.  After coming back from Crashtown, Yuusei keeps thinking that he sees his reflection shift. Originally a Halloween fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick of the Light

Two weeks.

Two weeks since he’d come back to Neo Domino with Kiryu and the others.

There was a part of him that still remembered ‘that’ time every time he closed his eyes.  Another part that remembered sleeping out in the cold of a mountain night and sometimes shivered even when he had covers drawn up around him. 

Then there were the times when he thought he saw something wrong with his reflection.  Only ever out of the corner of his eye, but.. sometimes…

The black and blue of his jacket blending in with the old black and blue of his old robes, and while looking at one eye, a loose eyelash having irritated it, being sure that the other’s white had turned to black.

Hallucinations, he knew.  A trick of the light, a trick of his own mind, dead too long.  Too many memories of being another way.

A way where he would have happily murdered each and every one of the people who now trusted him without words not to do anything of the sort.

"Yuusei?"

He blinked, and looked up as Jack came through, frowning at him.

"You’ve been staring in your D-Wheel mirror for ages.  You’re sure you’re all right?"

It wasn’t often that Jack showed such open concern, but then most of them were with him, right now.  He wasn’t sure if he should feel irritated by it, or touched.

"I’m… fine.  Fine."

His reflection smirked widely as he fingered the wrench nervously, the movement in the reflection appearing rather different to what he knew he was actually doing in real life.

Just a trick of the light.  A hallucination.  Nothing to be worried about, if he didn’t let it have hold.

The Crimson Dragon had taken all vestiges of the Earthbound and sealed them all up again, under the ground where they came from.  There was nothing to worry about.

Nothing apart from the demons within his own mind, that is.

Jack grunted, unsatisfied with Yuusei’s answer, but carried on all the same, and he dropped the wrench with a loud clatter, heart pounding.

Jack looked back, but when he saw Yuusei just picking it up again to put it back in the toolbox, shook his head, sure that he was worrying over nothing.

He didn’t see Yuusei shaking like a leaf, sure that in just an instant, he had seen his reflection disappear from that one mirror…

-wrench still in hand.


End file.
